Way
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Allen seguirá por ese camino, porque él es un caminante.


**DGM no me pertenece, tampoco la canción, es Way de Super Junior.**

**Way**

_No importa que sea una mañana agotadora_

_Después de un pesado viaje nocturno_

_¿Cuántas veces los viajeros son capaces de ponerse de pie y seguir adelante?_

_Pasa igual con las flores que siguen floreciendo_

_A pesar del sol extremo y la sequía en el suelo_

¿Cuántos días no pudo dormir? ¿Cuántos días no pudo comer? ¿Cuántos días no pudo hablar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en reponerse? Todo fue muy difícil, tan difícil que fue muy complicado de sobrellevar, pero tenía que ponerse de pie y seguir caminando. Así como las flores, luchan contra un clima cambiante, pero siempre podemos verlas hermosas, eso era lo que tenía que hacer Allen, ser fuerte como una flor contra las tempestades.

_No permitas que la tristeza y el dolor_

_Dirijan tu rumbo y llenen tu vida_

_Tú debes saber que, aunque tenemos un camino y un lugar de nacimiento diferente_

_No es impedimento para buscar nuevos horizontes_

Su vida se llenó de oscuridad, cayó en un abismo sin fin del cual no podía salir, esa era su vida ahora, totalmente oscura, sin un ápice de luz, ni siquiera un pequeño rayo del cual tener esperanza, pero no podía quedarse allí, tenía que salir del agujero, trepar, rascar, escalar, debía hacer lo que sea necesario, pero saldría de allí con uñas y dientes.

_Porque algún día, en algún lugar, estaremos juntos_

_Porque nuestros caminos están conectados_

_No estás solo, vamos hacia adelante_

_Busquemos algo por lo que valga la pena vivir_

Allen no sabe cuánto tiempo falta para que pueda volver a ver a Mana, en realidad nadie puede saberlo, pero sí sabe algo, eso es que algún día volverán a estar juntos, solo hay que seguir caminando hacia adelante, seguir avanzando día a día, y con cada día nuevo vivido es un día más cerca para volverlo a ver.

_Ya es suficiente del molesto pasado_

_Es hora de recuperar los días que hemos perdido_

_Aunque no ha garantía del futuro, aunque no hay ninguna prueba ahora_

_Pero estoy seguro de que tendremos la oportunidad de estar juntos_

Allen sabía que debía dejar el doloroso pasado atrás, habían muchísimos buenos recuerdos como para solo recordar los malos. Los días seguían avanzando, pero a él no le importaban, eso debía cambiar, porque él puede seguir vivo por Mana, vivir por Mana. No puede saber aún que futuro tendrá, que obstáculos se enfrentará, pero Mana siempre estará con él, siempre y eso no lo negará.

_No te preocupes si no has podido olvidar partidas_

_Y sueños sin realizar_

_Está bien llevarlos contigo_

Allen jamás ha olvidado ese día, ese día persiste en su memoria, nunca lo olvidará, habían tantas cosas por hacer, tenían tantos planes a futuro, mucho amor que dar y todo eso nunca se cumplirá, pero de una cosa es segura, siempre lo recordará, cada una de las promesas no cumplidas, cada una de las frases no dichas, cada uno de los días que no pudieron compartir juntos.

_Si durante nuestro recorrido el camino se divide_

_Para alcanzar nuestros sueños poco a poco, es algo natural_

_Que forma parte del rompecabezas llamado vida_

Tenían sueños juntos, tenían sueños por cumplir, individuales y en conjunto, cada uno de ellos no se llevarán a cabo, pero los sueños de Allen aún se pueden cumplir, los tiene que cumplir, tiene que seguir adelante, porque la vida sigue, el tiempo no se detiene.

_Cuando llegue el momento en que estés confundida_

_Cuando sientes que no puedes seguir avanzando_

_Quiero que recuerdes la canción de los viajeros_

Allen se siente confundido, no sabe cuál es el camino a elegir, no sabe cómo seguir, no sabe qué sentir, no sabe cómo seguir avanzando, no sabe cómo seguir caminando, pero Allen recuerda, "nunca te detengas, sigue caminando" lo repite una y otra vez, y otra y otra vez, hasta creerse él mismo que puede hacerlo.

_Aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro, todavía estamos mirando el mismo cielo_

_Esos pequeños detalles son los que poco a poco hacen un punto de encuentro en nuestros caminos_

_Son nuestros pequeños lazos irremplazables_

Es cierto que no pueden verse, que no pueden escucharse y no pueden sentirse, pero el recuerdo de los días vividos permanecerá, con esos recuerdos son con los que seguirá caminando, con los que seguirá avanzando, con lo que podrá vivir, porque esos recuerdos serán lo más valioso que pueda tener, serán su motor.

_Aunque tenemos un camino y un lugar de nacimiento diferente_

_Estoy orgulloso de que tenemos nuestra identidad propia_

_Si durante nuestro recorrido el camino se divide para alcanzar nuestros propios sueños_

_Poco a poco nos acercaremos, reuniremos nuestras piezas_

_Para que nuestros objetivos en la vida se puedan lograr_

Tenían vidas distintas, pensaban diferente, eran diferentes en todos sentidos, pero eso precisamente los hacía humanos, su camino ahora es distinto, ha cambiado por completo, ya no está unido, pero Allen aún debe continuar ese sueño. Simplemente hay que esperar a que el día del reencuentro llegue y cuando ese día ocurra todos los sueños ya serán cumplidos, todos los caminos ya estarán andados, todos los objetivos cumplidos.


End file.
